Sleeping Beauty
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Written for delphinus2! Enjoy my darling!
1. Sleep my Beauty

**AN: Goooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to the Dark Side! What? A new Supernatural fic!? Oh man! This fic is for delphinus2. This lovely Jedi wanted me to this one and since Sam Angel decided to disappear...for some odd and unexplainable reason...this going next. Sam and the Big Blue Box is coming, I've been second guessing myself and re writing the Hell of it. So it may be out later tonight or tomorrow night. I'm also sorry for disappearing for a few days, I've been doped up on allergy medicine due to my seasonal allergies and I didn't want to type otherwise you guys would have a chapter that looked like drunk writing. Other news, it's great to meet some of you on Facebook! I hope to meet and see more of you! Just type in my pen name Mutilated Pancake and you can keep up with my everyday life and life at the bunker, keep up with updates, Deviant Art stalkers you can see artwork there as well, you guys can spam me with your ideas, requests, and suggetions, spam with pictures, or we can just chat! See ya Facebook! **

**Summary: After the death of their father Dean forgets what being a big brother is all about, and Sam questions his love, even his existance. Meanwhile a certain trickster is up to no good and casts Sam under a sleeping spell that can only be broken when Dean learns how to be a big brother again. Will Dean learn? Or will Sam sleep forever? Stay tuned!**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames will be used to salt and burn your body!**

**Sleep my Beauty.**

"Sam? Sam boy are you still working? I told you to sleep." Bobby said pinning the youngest with a glare as he came into the study.

Sam startled and looked at Bobby with a sheepish look.

"Sorry Bobby. I tried to lay down but my mind just won't shut off." Sam said with a sigh. "I want to sleep but I can't. I know I'm running on nothing but fumes and I'll pass out, but Bobby I-I just can't sleep."

"What's on yer mind kiddo. I know there's more to it then that." Bobby said taking a seat in the chair across from Sam.

"I...It's Dean Bobby. I think he forgot how to be my big brother." Sam said sadly.

"How so?" Bobby asked already knowing the answer but he wanted to hear it from the youngest.

"He...I know he blames me. For dad's death. Hell maybe for even mom's! Bobby..I...I just..." Sam let a frustrating sigh.

"Kid-"

"No Bobby. He blames me. Hell I blame me. I was the one driving! I wouldn't kill dad because I loved him! I was born for god sakes Bobby!" Sam was in tears by this time.

"Sam!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Face it Bobby! If was never born none of this would've happened. Everyone would've been a lot happier." Sam got out, tears streaming down his face.

"Not everyone son. I'm glad to have met you and to have you my life. Boy if something to you, I'd be down right misarble." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby. At least you would. Dean probably doesn't even care anymore. I wouldn't blame him." Sam said trying to dry his tears.

"Sam. I know Dean could never hate you boy. He loves you more than life itself." Bobby tried to reason.

"I use to know that. But now I'm not sure." Sam said.

"Sam-" Bobby sighed. "Go try and sleep. If you can't, I've got some stuff that'll help. They're mighty powerful, but they'll work."

Sam nodded. He closed his notebook and the book he was translating and went to his and Dean's room.

'Well. Dean's room really. I've been sleeping outside in one of the old junk trucks. Made more like a camp.' Sam thought. He changed his clothes and took some more of them out to his little 'camp'.

Sam after a bad argument with Dean one night, he snuck out and slept in one of the old trucks. In the morning he took the tarp he found and made a little 'tent' using the bed of the truck and the surrounding cars.

'It's looks like a refuge camp.' Sam thought.

And it did in a way. His tent work made the cars and truck look like a small refuge camp. He looked behind him and the around to see if anyone had followed. Sighing in relief that no one had, he went inside and settled on his bed on the back of the truck. He closed his eyes and tried to drift.

"Knock knock." A voice sang out.

Sam startled. He grabbed his gun and slowly made his way out. He saw the man and looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I am Loki!" The man proudly stated.

"Loki? A trickster?" Sam asked.

"Yes indeed my dear boy! I've been watching you my boy and have decided to help you." Loki said.

"Stalker much?" Sam whispered.

"No not stalker. Trickster. Look, your dad died and your brother has been pretending you don't exist. So. I want to teah your brother a lesson." Loki said.

"What lesson? He doesn't want me anymore. If that's the case I'll just live right here. I can take of myself." Sam said.

"Oh little Sammy. You're not getting it. Dean was born to be a protector. Your protector. If he forgets that, you'll be lost. If that happens who what it'll do to him." Loki said.

"You're not getting it. He doesn't care anymore!" Sam nearly shouted.

"He still does little Sammy. He just needs to be reminded of his role." Loki said.

Sam thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"So. What do we do?" Sam asked.

"You my boy, are going to sleep." Loki said.

"Sleep? I-" Sam started but the trickster cut him off by placing two fingers on his forehead and putting the boy to sleep.

"Yes Sam. You're going to sleep. Until your dimmest crayon in the box of a brother re learns his role, you will sleep. Plus you need it kid." Loki said.

He effortlessly lifted the kid and carried back to the house. The trickster felt bad for the boy. He knew the older brother didn't blame Sam for anything, just lost sight of who he was. He carried the boy to the house and slowed his walking as Bobby came running out shouting and hollering.

"Sam! What did you do to him!? What happened?" Bobby yelled.

"Bobby what the Hell-? Sam? Sammy!" Dean shouted as he ran to the man who held his brother.

"Who are you?! What did you do to my brother?!" Dean yelled.

"Relax. Your brother is merely sleeping. He is not harmed nor sick. Though you should really feed the kid. He's way too thin." The being said.

Dean took his brother from the being and held him protectively, he gasped inwardly at how light his brother was.

"Sam? Sammy? Sammy! Sam wake up!" Dean tried rouse his brother. "Wake up! Sammy come on! Talk to me! What's wrong!? Wake the Hell up!"

"He won't wake up, until you learn your lesson." Loki said.

"Lesson? What lesson?" Bobby asked.

"I leave you to figure it out. I'll be back when you do. Ta ta humans! Happy learning!" Loki said disappearing.

The two stood there stunned for a moment. When they snapped out of it, they rushed inside and got Sam settled in his bed upstairs. Bobby had found Sam's little 'camp' and brought his stuff inside.

"Oh Sam. I didn't want you to sleep outside." Dean whispered.

Dean felt awful and sick. Sam was in some weird coma and he didn't know what to do.

**Okay guys! That's the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! Remember to like me on Facebook to keep in touch with everything or just stop in and say hey!**

**Until Nex Time! Gabe: Yay! I'm in this story! Me: Yes you is! **


	2. Slowly going to fade

**AN: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry about the delay, my allergies are going haywire! And the medicine I've been taking isn't even putting a dent into things. Ugh...I feel miserable. I wish my dad could but the stronger stuff, but medicine is way too expensive these days. So I have to settle with the low budget generic not really helping allergy medicine. Sigh. So sorry about that guys. I hope I don't have a sinus infection. I can't go the doctor right now, (No money or insurance and it sucks)! So how are my fabulous readers doing? Good? Awesome! Lol! How are you guys really? You doing good? Need to vent? Need a hug? I'm here for you! I will happily listen or simply lend you my shoulder. You can pm me here or find me on Facebook. Speaking of FB it's nice to meet some of you! Again I hope to meet more of you in the future. You guys, have been making my day. Some of you love that I brought Gabe into this. I miss him sooooo much. Like the brotherly fluff in the first two seasons. Sigh...stupid writers. You watch they'll pull something at the end of the season and we'll be like "what hell?" or at least me. XD. Anyways, when we last left off Sam was put to sleep by Gabe until Dean learns to big brother again! Can he do it? YES HE CAN!...I..hope...**

**Snarry-Dammit Dean...go sit in time out! *Dean sits in the corner*. And yay Gabe! I miss him so much!**

**nupinoop296-I don't but I'll consider it. **

**Lorenza453-Aw! Sometime in the future I might just re write **

**DjinnAtwood-*imagines Dean kissing Sam to wake him up*...*dies laughing* I don't know, he just might. **

**arashi wolf princess-Thank you dear! :)**

** .560-As you wish my darlin'!**

**mollyk5-I pm'd you earlier my dove! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame my headache...ow...**

**Slowly going to fade.**

Dean sat by Sam's bedside not knowing what to do nor how to wake his brother. He and Bobby had been researching trying to find a way to awaken his brother, so far they came up with nothing.

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair and looked at his brothers peaceful face. He palmed his brothers cheek lovingly.

"Oh Sammy. How did I let this happen?" Dean asked.

"By neglecting "your job"." A voice said.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" Dean growled.

"Down boy. I was just checking on little Sammy." Loki said. "Still sleeping I see. Haven't learned your lesson? Come on Deano. You don't want Sambo here to waste away do you?"

"What lesson?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean Dean Dean. You're suppose to figure that out. No amount of research you do will make your little brother awaken. Once you re learn to a big brother again, Sam will wake up." Loki said.

"How do I that?" Dean asked.

Loki facepalmed and groaned softly.

"I'm you'll figure it out. I've got to run! I got loads of tricks to play on people! Toodles!" Loki said.

Dean blinked and snapped out of his daze.

"He sure is weird." Dean said. He looked at his brother and brushed the hair out his eyes. "Oh kiddo. I promise you kiddo you will wake up, and you do we are going to have one long serious talk."

Dean grasped his brothers hand and lightly squeezed it. He didn't if Sam could hear him or not, but if he did he hoped Sam believed him and they would the dynamic duo they once were.

_In Sam's dream _

_Sam continued to walk along the path he had been walking since he was put to sleep by the trickster. Soon he came to a fork in the road._

_"Shit! Which way should I go?" He asked himself._

_"That depends on you and your judgement kiddo." A voice said._

_"Loki! How'd you-"_

_"I'm in all magical being. Don't question it." Loki said._

_Sam shrugged. "So. I just go where I feel, right?" _

_"Yup! Left or right. Your decision." Loki summed up._

_"So. How's Dean and Bobby?" Sam asked._

_"Oh. Researching a way to wake you up." Loki shrugged._

_Sam sighed. "That won't work will it?"_

_"Nope! Deano must learn to be a big brother again in order for you to wake up, and to make this fun I got something to give him, oh I don't know a boost if you will." Loki said._

_"Oh? What is this 'boost'?" Sam asked._

_"You're going to slowly slip away." Loki said._

_"You mean die?" Sam asked._

_"Maybe. That all depends on your brother and fast he can re learn to be your brother." Loki said._

_"Do I get a say? Or is this plan already in motion?" Sam asked._

_"Already in motion. Sorry kiddo." Loki said._

_Sam sighed. "Alright, how long?"_

_"That depends on me. Don't worry kiddo. I won't actually let you go to the other side." Loki said._

_"I trust you. Don't know if I should, but I do." Sam said._

_"Yay! Good to know. Ta ta! I got stuff to do!" Loki said and he vanished._

_Sam shrugged and looked at the pths again. He chose to go left and followed the trail. Along the way he heard his brothers voice. Promising he'd figure it out and he'd wake up again._

_"I'm counting on you Dean." Sam whispered._

_He continued down his path. He world grew darker as he went._

Back with Dean

Dean had gotten showered and changed into his sleep clothes. He bathed Sam earlier and changed him into his sleep clothes so he'd be more comfortable.

"Good night Sammy. Tomorrow I'll figure it. I don't know how, but I will. You just hang on for me." Dean said.

He laid down and tried to sleep but it wouldn't come. The guilt of his neglecit and the state his brother was now in because of it weighed heavily on him.

Dean rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling hoping to fall asleep. He groaned after ten minutes and rolled onto his side facing Sam. He thought about Sam waking up normally and he'd be fine the next day.

"One can only hope." Dean whispered miserably and fell into restless sleep.

Little did Dean know Gabriel's plan was set in motion. The youngest Winchester's clock was running down. Time was now of the essence.

**Whew! There it is guys! I'm sorry if it's terrible, but I'm really loopy on allergy meds and I can't focus at all. So I'm to wrap it up here. Hopefully tomorrow it'll be better.**

**Until Next Time! Me: So Gabe? How am I doing? Gabe: Sweetie, I love it! **


	3. Dean's getting closer!

**AN: Goooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the delay guys and gals! To those who follow me on Facebook I mentioned the reason why this is late there but to those who don't follow me the lateness of this was brought on by my little insomnia moment. I didn't sleep the night before nor did I really last night either but I promised a chapter and I felt bad for y'all hanging so, chapter! Whoo! *throws confetti* Yes Castiella, it's a parade. Lol! *blows bubbles* Cas: BUBBLES! *pokes all the bubbles* Hehehe Me: X3 *turns on bubble maker and watches Cas* He's so easily amused. Anyways! Thanks for all the Get Well wishes! My allergies got pretty bad due to the temperature change, but I'm all better now! My daddy saved up and bought me some heavy duty allergy meds and it cleared them right up! I love my daddy! Now to get down to business to defeat the huns! Oh wait...wrong thing...sorry guys! Wheeeeen we left off, Gabriel/Loki came and now Sam is going to slip away! NO! Dean get your butt in gear and save him! Let's go see what the boys are up too! **

**nupinoop296-You're welcome! :)**

**Snarry-I feel your pain sweetie. And Dean better learn fast! Sam may not have much time left! **

**Castiella-HA! Maybe he is there and you have to play 'Where's Waldo' to find him.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame lack of sleep and focus.**

**Dean's getting closer! **

Dean paced the floor of his and Sam's bed room. Bobby had gone out earlier to do some work on some cars and suggested to Dean that he work on the Impala a little to take his mind off things, but Dean couldn't leave. Dean stopped pacing for a moment and looked at his little brother. It had been two days and Dean cared for his brother as he use to, but he feared it wasn't enough.

"Sammy. Any time you want wake up." Dean pled. "Come on Sammy. Please wake up. Just a little?"

Sam slept on, un moving and un aware that his brother was begging him to open his eyes. Sam however was aware that he was slowly fading, though he wasn't sure if the trickster was telling him the truth or not on whether he'd let him die.

Dean knelt down next to the bed and grasped his little brothers hand. He gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I let you down. I was suppose to look after you and look. Your asleep and I don't know how to wake you up. I don't even know if you can 're learn' to be a sibling. But I promised to you I'd find a way and I will." Dean said.

He squeezed his brothers hand again and felt that something was off. He grasped his brothers wrist and took his pulse. It was slower than normal.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned to himself.

Dean gently put Sam's arm down and rushed to Bobby.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted.

"Dean what in tarnation are ya shoutin' about!?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Bobby...Sammy...h has...a low...p pulse..." Dean panted as he tried to re gain his breath.

"A low pulse?" Bobby asked heading to the house.

"Yeah. I felt something was off and I checked his pulse, it was lower than normal." Dean relayed as he trailed after Bobby.

Bobby walked in to the brothers room and checked Sam's pulse for himself. Dean was right, Sam's pulse was lower.

"We'll have to monitor his pulse and breathing. I'll be right back." Bobby said as he left the room.

"Sammy. Wake up and tell me what's wrong. Please." Dean pled.

Sam once more slept on.

"Sammy please!" Dean cried.

Nothing. Not even so much as a flinch from the youngest Winchester. He just slept on and laid there. Still as ever.

"What's that Bobby?" Dean asked.

Bobby had an oxygen tank with a face mask and some sort of device. Bobby set the tank down and set up the device. He took Sam's wrist and fastened the band to it and turned on the monitor.

"This is a heart monitor. A smaller version anyways. Joshua and I nabbed it from a hospital when we were on a hunt with Rufus. He needed his heart constantly monitored when he was cursed by a witch." Bobby explained.

"Okay. What's with the oxygen tank?" Dean asked.

"In case his breathing starts to deteriorate." Bobby said.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Dean wondered out loud.

"No Dean. They can't do anything for him. It's in our hands. Plus if we take him to the hospital there's no way we can explain this." Bobby said.

"Yeah you're right. They would think we were crazy and keep us from Sam." Dean said softly.

The idea of being seperated from his baby worried him greatly right now and would probably get arrested for fighting with the medical personal, and that was the last thing they needed.

Bobby made sure Sam was good and the wrist band was snug on his wrist, and went to his work. He knew Dean would take care of things now and if something happened the alarm on the monitor would sound alerting him that Sam was worse. He glanced at the sleeping boy and left.

Dean grasped Sam's limp hand once more and sighed sadly.

"God Sammy. I wish you'd wake up already and tell me what's wrong. You know it scares the hell out of me when you pull this stunt." Dean said carding a hand through Sam's long locks. "You know I could shave you bald and you wouldn't know. But secretly, I like your hair long. It makes you, well you. So we'll keep it. But if it gets past your shoulders I'm taking clippers to it myself."

Sam didn't stir nor give any sign that he had heard Dean. Just laid there as usual. Dean sighed sadly again and just sat there and talked to his brother as he had been the last few days.

_Meanwhile in Sam's dream_

_Sam panted as he ran as hard as he could. He was being chased by some unknown monster. It was too dark to see what it was but he could it. It made a hissing breathy kinda noise and then it would make a snarly deep noise. It scared him. He skidded to a stop suddenly._

_"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real." Sam chanted._

_Dean would always tell to chant that in his nightmares and it made those mean old monsters disapper. The mosnter got closer and Sam chanted harder and faster._

_The monster screeched and disappeared._

_"Why are all my dreams so realistic?" Sam asked himself._

_He panted to catch his breath and continued down his path. He started to get tired and fell to the ground. Ever since he took the left path, he had been feeling awful, miserable, tired, his body felt heavy, he was always being chased by monsters._

_He closed his eyes for a moment and faded. He woke to something burning and opened his eyes. He gasped and shot up to his feet when he saw he caught in a ring of fire! _

_"Hello Sam. Miss me?" A voice said._

_"Dean? But why?" He asked._

_Dean didn't answer him. He just went through the fire and grabbed Sam by the neck. _

_"D Dean..." Sam choked out._

_"Dean is killed him. Just like everyone else." Dean snarled._

_Sam couldn't say anything as the hand around his throat tightened. Suddenly he felt Dean's other hand go right through him._

_End of Sam's dream_

An alarm filled the house alerting the two hunters something was wrong with Sam!

"SAMMY!" Dean shouted.

**Whew! Chapter 3 is d-u-n, done! Lol! Sorry for the evil cliffy! But I still haven't really slept so I'm going to bed! Nighty night my wonderful Army!**

**Until Next Time! Me: *watches Sammy play with Cas with the bubbles* **


	4. Plot twist!

**AN: Dean: Hey guys and gals! How is it going? Good? Awesome! I bet you're wondering where Pancake is? Well she hasn't been sleeping well the last few nights. We think she may have insomnia. So Sammy and Cas are watching movies with here to see if she'll fall asleep. I really hope so. She had a pretty bad headache earlier but couldn't sleep it off like she normally she does. So yeah. She also wants to apologize for the slight delay. Her friends took her out yesterday all day to get away from her mom for a day. Which is great! Pancake needed that break and it was nice to see her actually smiling, and not see those tiny little smiles. Oh yes! I, Dean Winchester would to thank some of you for following her on her Facebook. She made it so you guys can keep in touch daily and such. It made her smile that some of you followed. So thank you guys! Anyways! When we last left off SAMMY! First his pulse is low and now the alarm is blaring! HANG ON SAMMY! **

**Snarry-Dean: Eep! *hides behind the couch* I I sowwy! I promise to save Sammy!**

**Castiella-Dean: I know right! Pancake you psycho! And what's a Jareth? Pancake?! What's a Jareth? *Pancake in the background* I tell you later. And Cassie let's play "Where's Jareth?"**

**Dean: Enjoy!**

**Dean: All mistakes are Pancakes and she doesn't care at the moment.**

**Plot twist!**

"SAMMY!" Dean shouted.

The alarm blared as it told Dean that Sam was in trouble. Dean had to do something but he didn't know what! Or what was causing his brother's heart and pulse to suddenly spike! Suddenly reality smacked him in the face.

Sammy was having a nightmare!

Dean gathered his little brother in his arms and began rocking slowly. He rubbed his brothers back and began to whisper in his ear.

"Shh. Sammy. It's alright. It's alright. I'm here. Big brother's right here. Everything's alright little brother. I'm here. Shhh." Dean whispered.

The monitor told Dean that Sam was beginning to calm down and he kept up his soft assurances until the monitor quieted down. Dean's eyes widened a little. Not only had Sammy calmed down. But his pulse was lower. Sammy was still fading. Not wanting to let go yet, Dean tightened his hold and kept rocking.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry. Please hold on. Don't leave me." Dean begged softly.

Outside the bedroom, Bobby heard the soft plead and sniffed. He couldn't bear it if they lost Sam.

He trekked to his study and brought his whiskey. He wanted a drink, poured one, and took a sip.

"Sam. Boy don't you give up." Bobby whispered. "When I find that trickster, I'm kicking his ass from here to the freaking moon."

Bobby finished his drink and poured another. Normally he'd drink himself until down became up but with Sam in his state and Dean being lost, he'd only have a few. He finished that drink and set about trying find a way to get Sam to wake up and soon. Before he lost both of his boys.

_Meanwhile in Sam's dream_

_Sam laid on the ground on his stomach with his arms and hands pinned underneath him. His breathing began to get shallow and his vision blackened._

_He had be beaten and tormented by his brother, mother, father, and even Jess. _

_He closed his eyes and prayed that Death would come quickly. _

_"Dying? Good! I hope you rot in Hell you piece of shit!" Dean shouted._

_"Worthless. I should've aborted you." His mother said._

_"Hmph. I should've given you to the demon, you killed everyone. Dean will be next. You pathetic, worthless, arogant, son of a bitch." His father spat._

_"You should've died in that fire that night. Not me. You ruined my life. You murdered me. Now I can watch you bleed." Jess sneered._

_"Die already. I hate you so much, I should've killed years ago." Dean spat._

_Sam began to cry. _

_'They're right. I deserve death. I killed everyone. I myself am a sin. Hell is what I deserve.' Sammy thought as he let his tears fall._

_Suddenly Sam heard something. It was his brothers voice! But his brother was here. He was waiting for him to die. _

_**Shh. Sammy. It's alright. It's alright. I'm here. Big brother's right here. Everything's alright little brother. I'm here. Shhh.**_

_'But he wants me to die? Why is he comforting me?' Sam asked himself._

_**I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry. Please hold on. Don't leave me.**_

_Sam closed his eyes and felt the warmth of his real brother and it gave him strength. He stood up and glared at the posers and sent them away._

_"Dean. I'm here. I'm alright. I won't give up I promise." Sam said._

_Sam looked down his path and continued forward. He was going to get home. He was going to his brother again._

_End of Sam's dream_

That night Dean slept in Sam's bed with him. Today had scared the hell out of him and he wanted to be close.

He climbed in and snuggled Sam in close. Even though he was deeply unconsious, Sam snuggled into his brother and sighed contently.

Dean smiled and carded a hand through the long hair. He then kissed Sam's forehead. Something he hadn't done in so long.

"Good night Sammy. I'm right here." Dean said.

Outside the house

A pair of yellow eyes watched the two brothers.

"Tsk tsk. Dean will never learn and Sam will die. Oh well. I guess I can use one of my other pawns."

He laughed a bit and dsappeared. He reached his little hide out and stepped inside. He went to the underground part of it and looked at the trapped Gabriel.

"Poor little angel. Your dear Sam will die."

"No he won't! I only put him sleep, your the one that put that fading spell on him." Gabriel snapped.

"I did. Whether Dean learns his lesson or not. Sam will die. But maybe I can make use of him dead."

"When I get out of this-"

"You'll what?"

Gabriel growled. He didn't know what to do. He was trapped!

'No! I will find away! Sam is mine to watch over! I will protect him!' Gabriel thought. 'Hold on Sam! Just hold on.'

**Dean: Holy snap! Plot twist! I didn't see that coming! Did you?! And no! Gabe help! Sam hold on please! Don't go towards the light! Lol! Pancake says sorry if this sucks, but with the lack of sleep and focus she's trying her best. So play nice? Please? Don't make me get Sammy in here and have him give you the lethal puppy eyes of death.**

**Until Next Time! Dean: *throws confetti* She's finally asleep! Whoo!**


	5. Sam awakens?

**AN: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. I believe I'm getting over my insomnia as I kept falling asleep while typing this! Lol! So I'm getting this out tonight and one for Sam and the BBB because tomorrow I'm going a college visit and I won't be able to take my laptop. Sorry guys! But I'll only be gone one night so Saturday night depending on how late it is, there should be updates. I would take my laptop with me but a lot hotels require you to pay to use their wi fi so I won't be taking my laptop. Sorry guys. But hey! It's only for one night! Yay! Hehehe. So guys and gals, I read your reviews and a lot of were shocked by the plot twist in the last chapter. The reason it's there is because Gabriel would never intentionally put Sam in that kind of danger, so it made sense that the yellow eyed bastard was the one that put Sam in danger. Gabriel only meant for Sam to sleep not to slowly fade. So that's why the plot twist! Speaking of Gabriel if you follow me on Facebook you'll see pictures of my latest paperkid scene(s) and I have drawn Gabe for the first time! It took some work but I think I did okay for the most part! *rains conffeti* Hehe. When we last left off, Sammy! Oh thank goodness he's okay! Yellow eyes you bastard! Let's go see what goes on!**

**nupinoop296-Nope! Azazel is controlling the part where Sam slips away. Gabe is still in control of the sleep.**

**Snarry-Poor Sammy! I can relate though. My nightmares are very realistic, but after having them for so long they don't bug me much. Jareth is a character from the movie Labyrinth (1986)**

**DjinnAtwood-*dies laughing* Don't you worry my dear! Gabriel has something up his sleeve! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own...Hey! Where'd my crayons go?**

**Sam awakens!?**

Gabriel paced his prison, trying to figure out a way to get free. He knew it had been a few few more days and Sam was probably low on time. But with all the sigils in place and no way to break them he was at a loss. He then stopped as he remembered he was not just an archangel, he was a trickster!

"Too bad Azazey doesn't know." He muttered to himself.

Using his trickster magic he took a piece of metal from the old cot that was in his cell and crafted it into a knife.

"Yes!" He exclaimed quietly. "Now to get out of here."

He carefully took the knife and broke the sigils holding him prisoner. Once the sigils were broken and he felt like himself once more he vanished.

"Hang on Sam. I'm coming! I'll fix this! I promise." Gabriel promised.

Meanwhile

Dean watched over his baby like he had the last few days. Over that time Sam grew worse. The nightmares didn't stop and by the way Sam moaned and thrashed in bed they were bad, really bad. His pulse and heart rate grew lower and his breathing became laboured, so now they had to put Sam on oxygen.

Overall the young hunter looked like death warmed over. Dean was holding Sam's hand, rubbing to get warmth back into it. Sam was cold.

"I don't what to do Sammy. I've learned my lesson. I see what I've done wrong. I neglected you. Neglected you to the point where you thought I hated you. You thought I hated you so much you slept outside. I never wanted you to sleep outside Sammy. I know Bobby's house is protected but God knows what could happen. Sammy I'm so sorry. I let my own grief blind me and look what happened. You're stuck in some kind of coma and your dying, and I don't know what to do." Dean choked out trying to keep the tears at bay but failing.

"Wake up Sammy. Please wake up. Don't leave me Sammy. I need my little brother." Dean sobbed. "Open your eyes kiddo. Please let me see them."

Dean got his wish. Sam's eyes fluttered and then opened half mast.

"D'n?" Sam breathed.

"S Sammy? Oh my- Sammy!" Dean exlcaimed and scooped his brother up and lightly hugged him. "Sammy! Oh god Sam! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't want this, any of it! Please forgive me!"

"Fo'gv'n al'e'dy. M'brother. Alwa's fo'gve you." Sam slurred weakly.

"Sammy-" Dean choked, the tear were still flowing.

"D'n. Don' fe'l good." Sam rasped.

"What's wrong Sammy?!" Dean exclaimed in panic.

"F fe'l t'red. So t'red. Fe'l we'k." Sam panted and his slid closed.

"Sammy! No! Sammy wake up! Wake up dammit! Come on!" Dean cried.

But Sam was back deep in sleep. Azazel's fading spell hadn't worn off. But Gabriel's did. Dean had learned his lesson! And yet his baby was still in danger!

"Sammy. Please come back. I learned my lesson, the spell should be broken. Please open your eyes and look at me." Dean pled.

But the young hunter slept on as he slowly faded. Dean panicked and began to frantically call the trickster. Bobby rushed in and saw their youngest was even worse than before, and he continue to slip away from them.

"I'm here. No need to shout anymore." The trickster said.

"Fix him! Your spell wore off and he's still dying!" Dean exclaimed.

"My spell wore off? Congrats! You're a big brother again! Now as for the second spell, it wasn't me that put it on him. It was Azazel or the yellow eyed demon as you call him." Gabe said.

"What?! That yellow eyed sonuvabitch did this!?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Even if you learned your lesson, Sam would still die. I had to escape because he had me held captive." Gabe said.

"Captive?" Bobby asked. "Why?"

"To make sure Sammy boy here dies and Dean doesn't succeed in waking him up." Gabriel explained.

"But you can fix this? You can, right?" Dean asked.

"I'll try my best." Gabriel promised.

Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Sam's forehead and closed his eyes. The sooner he knew the spell and could break the better. Sam's time is nearly out.

Meanwhile

"Find that damn archangel! And tear him to bits! Leave the Winchesters to me! Now go you mangy mutts!" Azazel ordered his Hellhounds.

Azazel paced the floor, stopped, snarled, and flung stuff around with his Jedi mind tricks.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy. You won't escape me." Azazel snarled.

**Oh man! Hey Sammy woke up! Good job Dean! You're a big brother again!**

**Until Next Time! I gots a new stuffed animal! Whee! Him so cute! He's a yellow spotted doggy! And I got him at Khols for $5!**


	6. It's on like white on rice!

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm home safe and sound from Indiana! Whoo! I had a nice time! My little brother Andrew wants to play college football (soccer, I got use to saying that due to my foreign friends, I love you guys!) and wants to go pro so he was looking into some schools and Indiana Tech not only has some excellent programs, but the sports teams are good. So he might go there. Monday I'm going to complain and rant to get my transcripts so I can go back to school and get the ball rolling again. But to those on Facebook and here that wished me safe travels, we made it there and back with no problems and safely! So thank you guys! And it turns out my hotel had free wi fi! Ugh...stupid websites...Lol! Oh well. Most of them don't and make you pay so much for their wi fi and I was only gone for one night, and you guys are still alive! Whee! So did you miss me? I missed you! Anyways, this is sadly coming to it's end. I know. But I didn't plan on it being too long, so few more chaps and d-u-n! Lol! Also guys if haven't I highly recommend you go and check out Supernatural The Animation. It kicks ass! I love it! Jared Padalecki voices Sam and someone does Dean I forget who, but Jensen Ackles does voice Dean in the last two episodes. You can the episodes on Youtube. Just look for beyondthelot, they have all the episodes. I also might do a fic for it! Anyways when we left off, Sammy woke up *confetti rain* and Gabey got free! Whee! Noooo! Sammy's still dying! Wahhh! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame the potato.**

**It's on like white on rice!**

Gabriel jumped. His concentration going out the window and the youngest slipped a little deeper into oblivion. He quickly re focused and got him back for the time being. It was he could do until Azazel was taken care of.

"What's up? What made you jump like that?" Dean worriedly, he wondered if something was wrong with Sammy.

"Sam's fine, for the most part anyway." Gabe said reading the older brother's face and mind. "I kept him from slipping further. But until Azazel is dealt with, Sam here will be lost. As to why I jumped, I hear Hellhounds."

"Hellhounds?" Dean asked.

"Servants to the King of Hell or other highly ranked demon. I'm guessing Azazel's high ranked and has a few hounds. You won't be able to see them though. No human can unless they have a one ticket downstairs." Gabriel explained.

"Okay, so how do we get rid of them?" Dean asked.

"I'll take care of them. You and the old man need to watch the boy, in case the yellow eyed bastard shows up." Gabriel said.

He then got a sliver blade that Enocihan branded in to the hilt and the blade itself. Bobby and Dean couldn't tell what it said but it was probably some spell or something. They watched as the supposed trickster went out to deal with the Hellhounds.

"Well Sammy. Just you, me, and Bobby." Dean joked lightly. "Sammy you have to hold on okay? You don't get to leave me. You need my permission and I'm not giving it to you."

"S sme'd'y yo'll have to let me go." Sam whispered.

"Sam boy! You awake?!" Bobby exclaimed.

"H hey B'bby." Sam whispered.

"Hey boy. Good to see you awake. How do you feel?" Bobby asked.

"We'k. R'lly t'red." Sam whipsered breathlessly. He could feel his strength waning.

"Don't you worry son. You're going to be okay." Bobby said.

"See Sammy. Bobby said you're going to be fine. I say you're going to be fine. You're going to fine." Dean said.

"D'n-" Sam started.

"I'm not letting you go. Someday yeah maybe, but not today." Dean said.

"'Kay. I'll hol' on a lil lon'er" Sam whispered and fell back to sleep.

Dean scrubbed a hand down his tired face and sighed. He was going to lose Sam. He dealt with the loss of his mother, he would deal with the loss of his father, but his brother? No. That would game over for him. He would follow his brother right into the afterlife and kick his ass for leaving him.

He reached over and brushed the hair out of his Sammy's eyes.

'God he looks so young and small.' Dean thought. 'I will fix this Sammy. I promise you.'

Gabriel dodged another another swipe from the final Hellhound. He swiftly took it out with a direct blow to the heart with his blade and sent the hound back to Hell to it's pitiful master.

"Damn dogs." Gabriel grumbled.

Gabriel took a minute to collect himself before inside. He groaned when he felt Azazel nearby. He hurried back to the house.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked.

"That yellow eyed bastard is here some where." Gabe said.

"Damn. We're not ready." Bobby said.

"Then get ready. I have a plan." Gabriel said.

"What would that be?" Dean asked.

"Let me worry about that right now. Just go. He's here." Gabriel said.

The two hunters booked it to gather what they needed to distract Azazel and buy time for Gabriel and whatever he was planning.

"Sam? Wake up for me." Gabriel said.

"L'ki?" Sam asked and looked at the wayward archangel.

"Hey kiddo. Azazel's here and not happy. I have a plan but I need you for it." Gabe said.

"'Kay. Wh't do I do?" Sam asked.

"I can give you enough energy to awaken your powers a little and you can take down Azazel. Once Azazel is dead and back in Hell, the fading spell he has on you will break. Think you can do this?" Gabe asked.

"Y's. N'd to 'elp D'n." Sam whispered.

"Alright. Here we go." Gabe said.

Gabriel placed his hands on Sam's forehead and chest. He closed his eyes and got to work.

Downstairs

"You humans make me laugh. You think you stop me?" Azazel asked.

The yellow eyed bastard had somehow breached the protection charms and what not and got in.

"We don't think we know. We will end you and you'll be back in Hell where you belong." Dean snarled.

"No. I don't think so. Once I take of you, I'll my little Sammy home and train him." Azazel said.

"He's not yours! And he's not going anywhere!" Dean yelled.

"Oh? I think he is." Azazel said.

Azazel flicked his wrist and Bobby and Dean were pinned to the wall. They struggled to get free.

"It's pointless to struggle. Now that I have you where I want you, I can grab my boy and get home." Azazel said.

Azazel moved forward but was pushed back into the Devil's Trap that Bobby had set on the ceiling. Azazel snarled now that was trapped.

"I'm not your boy and I'm going anywhere." A voice said.

"Oh?" Azazel challenged.

"Yeah. Now then you've had your fun it's time for to go back to Hell." The voice said.

Azazel snarled while Bobby and Dean gasped. Sam stepped into the room. He looked as if he was totally fine and not at Death's door.

"Sam. Release me now." Azazel said lowly and dangerously.

Sam ignored him. He stuck out his hand and squeezed it into a fist. Azazel gasped and dropped to the floor in pain.

"You're finished Azazel." Sam snarled.

**Oh snap! Shit just got real! Okay guys only a few chapters left! **

**Until Next Time! *watches Kung Fu Panda with Sammy, looks down at my lap and pets his hair for he fell asleep with his head in my lap***


	7. Death is in the air

**AN: Gooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm sooooooo sorry for the long delay guys and gals! Real life, lack of sleep and focus, now I don't have a voice, and all that fun stuff just got in the way and it sucked up all my time. So sorry guys! I feel awful...Anyways! Got the third Brother's Three 'verse up and going! If you haven't read it yet, go check it out! So this fic is at it's end! No this isn't the last chapter, there's still one or two left! Don't worry. Then I got another one coming! Plus Sam Angel might make it's debut! I know a lot of you are happy it's coming back. Though it will be different from first time but I think you'll enjoy it! Also I want to thank you guys for the love and support for the Brother's Three 'verse! I know a lot of people don't like the extra sibling but I sorta do, and you guys are amazing! I'll keep the 'verse going! Remember you can send me ideas, suggestions, or requests for the 'verse, just PM me here or spam my Facebook page! Without further ado let's rock and roll! **

**nupinoop296-He's going to dominate!**

**Snarry-Sam's always a badass! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame Gabe cause he gave me sugar and now I'm bouncing off walls.**

**Death is in the air**

"You're finished Azazel!" Sam snarled.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted.

"Don't worry Dean. I'll handle him." Sam said dangerously.

"Sam." Dean said in a worried tone.

"What are you going to do to me boy? You're weak. You shouldn't be even moving." Azazel sneered.

"Too bad for you I am." Sam squeezed his fist again causing pain to the demon.

Azazel cried out. The pain was intense! He pushed back with all his might. He couldn't believe how strong the boy really was!

Sam inwardly grinned when the monster cried out in pain. He was to squeeze his hand tighter but found himself being flung backwards. He cried out when hit the wall and landed into crumpled heap on the floor.

"SAMMY!" Dean and Bobby cried out together.

Sam staggered to his feet and re gained control over Azazel. He flung the yellow eyed bastard back where he crashed through the window. Sam suddenly felt someone pulling him and he too went out the window.

"Do not test me boy!" Azazel said. "Now surrender to me, come to Hell, and I'll leave your family alone."

"NO! I'm going to Hell just to be your puppet!" Sam shouted.

Azazel grabbed Sam by the throat and squeezed tightly. He smirked wickedly when choked and gasped for air.

"Come with me Samuel. I'll treat you like a better son than John Winchester himself." Azazel said.

"No...m my dad...l'ved m me..." Sam choked.

"You're wrong. He hated you. Despised you. After all you were contaminated with my blood. Who could ever love a demon child?" Azazel asked.

Sam thought about it and thought back to how John treated him growing up. He inwardly snarled in pure anger at the mere thought. But he loved his father regardless. How could he not?

Sam pushed back with enough force that it dazed the demon. He then quickly made a Devil's Trap around him and trapped him.

"Back to Hell you yellow eyed bastard!" Sam shouted as he thrust out his hand to end Azazel, but he did anything a sharp pain hit him in his side.

Sam looked down and saw a large piece of glass embedded into his side. He gasped and spat out blood. But he knew if he didn't take down Azazel now, it would be game over.

He thrust out his hand again and concentrated hard. It took all of his remaining strength to finally kill Azazel and send him back to Hell to where he belongs.

"SAMMY!" A voice cried out to him as he collapsed.

The large piece of glass was forgotten due to the adrenaline rush, when he remembered that it was still there, he felt the white hot pain and fell to the ground. He felt strong warm arms lift him up and cradle.

"Sammy! It's okay. It's gonna be alright. We're gonna patch you up now okay? You'll be as good new." Dean rambled trying to keep his baby awake.

"LOKI! HELP! LOKI!" Dean cried.

Gabriel appeared and gasped. He knelt down by the wounded hunter. He placed his hand on his forehead and slowly removed the glass ignoring the angry shouts of the other two. He healed the wound as best as he could but the rest was up to Sam now.

"I'm healed him the best I could. The rest is up to him. Go take care of him. I'll clean up here." Gabriel said.

Bobby helped Dean to carry in Sam and laid on the bed. They stitched and patched the nearly healed wound. Bobby re hooked him up to the heart monitor and they placed back on oxygen for Sam's breathing was still pretty laboured, and his vitals sucked. Both men knew right now, Sam could go either way.

"I'll go see if Loki needs help." Bobby said.

He didn't want to leave the injured hunter, but he felt like this would be a private moment for the brothers. Plus he didn't want to stand around and do nothing. So he leaft to help the pseudo trickster.

"Sammy. You did it kiddo! You took out the demon! Mom, Jess, and Dad can finally rest. Come on kiddo, wake up for me. Please?" Dean pled. "Please Sammy. Don't leave me. Not like this! I'm sorry about all this Sammy, really sorry, just please don't leave me!"

Dean laid his head down on the next to Sam's arm and sobbed. He wanted his Sammy. His baby.

_With Sam_

_Sam wandered around a field. The grass was cool and really breeze was warm and comforting. The sky was bright blue with no traces of clouds anywhere._

_He wandered and wandered. He wondered if he was dead. If this was Heaven? _

_"No baby. Not Heaven." A voice behind him said._

_Sammy turned and gasped. He had to be dead to be seeing her! _

_"Mom?" Sam asked._

**Oh boy! Sammy no! Go back! Go back! **

**Until Next Time! *refuses to because Dean keeps picking on me for sounding squeaky***


	8. Heaven can wait

**AN: Goooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh..I know I've been terrible with updates lately! I'm doing my best! Real life caught up to me, again lack of focus, and I've been working on other fics. Getting them ready for their debut. I sowwy! Wahhh! So this story is at it's end. This isn't really the last chapter but it's complete as far as I know. I never meant for this thing to be too long anyhow. Sam and the Big Blue Box won't long either. Maybe twenty chapters at most. But this is at it's end for sure. A sequel might be future, but I don't know yet. So guys and gals this was pretty fun to write! I love Gabriel! Although Sam makes number 1 on top favorite characters, and you guys know I'm a major Sam girl. Lol! Anyways let's get going! When we left off, Sam defeated Azazel! But he was badly hurt and might be at Death's door. Will he survive? Let's go see! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but...no...focus..**

**Heaven can wait**

_"Mom?"_

_"Hi sweetie." Mary smiled warmly at her youngest child. _

_"Am I..Am I dead?" Sam asked._

_"No baby. Right now you're in suspension. Between life and death." She said._

_"Oh. Mom. I uh-" Sam started._

_"No baby. Don't you apologize. It was not your fault for anything baby." She said._

_"B but-" Sam stuttered._

_"Samuel Thomas Winchester." Mary said sternly._

_"Yes ma'am." Sam said softly._

_"Mom love. Call me mom." Mary smiled._

_Sam returned her smile._

_"Yes mom." Sam said._

_"Good. Now baby, go back. Your journey isn't over yet, and Dean needs you." Mary said._

_"Are you sure? He made it clear he didn't want me around." Sam said sadly._

_"Sam. Your brother loves you so much. If you die, he won't be too behind." Mary said. "Baby, those words and his actions were all in anger. We all know how people say and do things in anger. He doesn't want you gone. He'd be heart broken."_

_Sam pondered that for a moment and realized his mother was right. If he died, Dean would be broken. He'd do anything to be with him, even in the afterlife. He had to go back!_

_"I want to go home." Sam said with tears in his eyes. _

_He didn't want to leave his mother but she right. He was needed elsewhere. He would be with his mother and other loved ones as soon as his journey was over. _

_His mother smiled warmly and brightly. She hugged her youngest child tightly. He hugged her back just as tight. She pulled back and sent him home._

_"I love you baby. Never forget." Mary said as he faded away._

_A bright light consumed Sam and he opened his eyes._

"Sam? Sammy! Come on! Open your eyes! You can do it!" Dean said. He cheered when his baby finally opened his eyes. "There you are baby boy."

"D'n?" Sam rasped.

"Shh. Don't try to talk. Just go back to sleep. You'll be fine now." Dean smiled.

Sam didn't want to go back to sleep. He was actually sick of sleeping. But his eyes and body betrayed him as he faded back into oblivion.

Sam awoke later to find to find the Trickster watching over him and his sleeping older brother.

"Hello Sam. You did it. You defeated the demon." Loki said.

Sam nodded. Not trusting his voice.

"You'll of course. A few more days rest and you'll be back to driving your brother nuts." Loki chuckled.

Sam smiled showing of his dimples. He then into the Tricksters eyes and the being rolled his eyes at the obvious questions.

"Yes, my spell is gone. Your brother learned his lesson. Yes, the spell Azazel had on you is gone, and yes Dean is fine. Just going stir crazy and mother henning you." Loki said. "Sleep Sam. You need it."

Sam glared weakly at the being. He didn't want to sleep anymore.

"Don't look at me like that. You need to rest to get better. Now sleep." Loki commanded.

Sam sighed and let himself drift off.

Loki smiled at the boy. He stood up and made sure his charge was comfortable. Sam was his to look after and he was going to do it and do a better job. Once he knew his charge was doing okay and comfortable, he headed for home. He would meet the kid another day.

Meanwhile

Mary smiled. Her son made it home safe and sound. She was happy. Sam and Dean needed each other. Without one the other would crumble and follow the other.

Sam was so handsome. She thought. So tall, so brave, so loving, kind, gentle. She wonder how anything could try to hurt her beloved child. Sam wouldn't harm a fly. In fact when he was little she remember her husband was going to kill a spider, and three year old had forbidden him and took the tiny creature outside and said bye bye to it.

Sam to anyone who looked at him was virtually harmless. So it made her wonder.

She watched her sleeping boys a little longer before she decided she they were alright. She stood up and brushed off her long white gown. She had a husband to deal with. Boy was she mad at him and was Johnny boy in for it!

Mary smiled again.

"My boys are gonna be alright. I just know it." She said.

She disappeared into the clouds. For her boys Heaven can wait.

**THE END! Stick a fork in it! It's d-u-n! DUN! Lol! Alrighty guys this is done and another story is coming! A friend of mine's niece wanted a story in which Dean and Sam are turned into wolves! Dean being fully grown and super protective of Sam who'll be a puppy! If you guys want I can put Jimmy in it, just let me know so I can make some slight adjustments. **

**Until Next Time! *Cas singing Peanut Butter Jelly Time* Me: *facepalm***


	9. Season Finale-Sam's secret diary

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I lied. This is the last chapter! Lol! So guys don't forget to let me know if you want Jimmy in the story, the one where the boys'll be wolves. Originally they were going to be cats, but everyone wants wolves, so wolves it is! :) Just let me know, message me here or spam my Facebook page! If haven't checked out the third Brother's Three 'verse! It's up and going! It's called All I want is my Brothers! Featuring sick Sam and overprotective Big brothers! Anyways the new fic will be out sometime this week. Also Sam and the BBB will be updated! I wanted to finish this first! Hopefully my focus will start to get better soon. This lack of it is driving me balls up the wall. So Sam and the BBB followers, chapter 7 is on it's way! Sam and the BBB I mentioned last chapter, I have no clue how long that'll be, I only planned ten chapters but it's gaining a life of it's own so maybe it'll go beyond ten. Who knows. So with all that, let's get started! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but since it's the season finale I don't care!**

**Season Finale-Sam's secret diary**

_So Dean and I are off on our next big adventure! It took about two weeks! But with him and Bobby mother henning me to death, what did I expect?_

_So I defeated Azazel! Yay me! I also saw my mom again. I close to death Dean said, and she came to help me. I'm glad. If she didn't, I probably would've let go and gone to the other side. With Dean probably behind me._

_Loki was certainly an interesting character. At first I thought he was going to kill me but in the end he save me. I wonder if we'll ever run into him again? something tells me we will. _

_So Dean learned his lesson and we're okay now. Mom was right. He never meant to hurt me and if I had died he would be right behind me. I had him really worried. I spiked a fever and came close to death again. So hence the epic mother henning from him and Bobby. And Dean's still mother henning me. _

_Called it! He wants to take a nap before we get to our destination and take my meds like a good little boy. Hehehe. Oh well. I'll keep him. I love my brother._

_Signing out_

_Sam._

**Now you can stick a fork in it! For it's really d-u-n! DUN! Lol! **

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
